objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Island
Guys I'm sorry to say Battle Island has be cancelled because I just don't have the time for it anymore. But here are some of my other object show fanfics that are still going even some on there second season *Battle for the Diamonds ( Season 1) *Battle for the Emeralds ( Season 2 after Battle for the Diamonds ) *The Superior One ( A show based in the wilderness ) Sorry once again ~♡Hearts for All♡ Cedricblocks~ ;D =''' = ='''Do not edit without permission= Elimination Chart Reason For elimination (no reasons yet) Episode 1: Oh Snap Lets meet them Contestants 'Day 1' Bucket: Hello I'm the Host as I am in the host for all of the creators shows Bucket: So lets meet some contestants, first Is a new character names Latte Latte: Uhhh ummm uhhh Bucket: Well Latte: Umm hi Bucket: Ok next is Teardrop Teardrop: ........... Bucket: Oh yea the silent type hmm Teardrop: ............. Bucket: Well next is Kite Kite: Hello Bucket: So are you a boy or a girl 'cause you've been said as both Kite: Oh umm hmm I am a girl Bucket: Alright Latte: She seems nice Bucket: Next is Clover: Hello Bucket: Ok I was going to say Nickel but um Clover Clover: Well I'm here Latte: He he he hello Clover: Oh hi Kite: Hi!!! Bucket: Next will be Nickel Nickel: Ok so umm is it just me and these idiots are servants or are they contestants too Bucket: No there contestants too Nickel: Alright Bucket: Next is David what seriously were putting him on the show David: Awwww seriously? Bucket: So annoying wont be sad when you get eliminated, well next is 8-Ball 8-Ball: Hello I am 8-Ball I have no relations with 9-Ball or 7 Latte: Ok Kite: Alrighty then David: Awwwww seriously? Bucket: Next is Ruby Ruby: Yay I get to be here :D Kite: Hello 8-Ball: Hi Ruby: So excited Bucket: Next is Sunflower Latte: Oh umm do you mean Flower? Bucket: Nope Sunflower, Flowers nice Sister Sunflower: How do you do Latte: How do I do what? Sunflower: No I'm asking how are you Latte: Oh umm uhhh uhhh oh ummm umm fine *runs off* Sunflower: Ok? Bucket: Next is Saw Saw: Hello Bucket: Umm alright next is Bomby Bomby: Hi nice to be here *fuse is put on fire* Oh no my fuse ahhhhhh *runs in a circle many times* ahhhhhhhh * Explosion Bucket: Glad I made a recovery center * Bucket recovers Bomby Bomby: Thanks Bucket: Next is and finally is Bell Bell: Hio I'm Bell Kite: Hi Ruby: Hiiiiii Sunflower: Charmed Clover: Nice to meet you Bell: Oh I feel so welcomed :D Bucket: Well it's going to be a long day tomorrow so get some sleep the boys cabin over there girls over here goodnight (That the end of Day 1) 'Day 2' ''' '''(The next morning) In the boys cabin Saw: Hmmm I know I'm better then the guys here but I need an alliance or I'll be eliminated early 8-Ball: Hello Saw: (thinking) Hmmm 8-Ball seems like a person that could work as an alliance member but I can't be sure David: Awww seriously? Saw: (thinking) Well it's not going to be David, and Nickel is just a jerk well as of what I see of him, and Bomby explodes way too much so I guess 8-Ball is the best choice 8-Ball: Umm hello are you ok Saw: Oh yea hi I'm saw 8-Ball: I know Bomby: We all did oh no my fuse ahhhhhhhhhhhh Saw: Not again take cover * Bomby explodes and kills all the boys In the girls cabin Kite: Hi Latte: Ahhhhhh don't scare me *runs off* Clover: That was weird Kite: Your telling me Ruby: Hi I;m Ruby Clover: We know Cupcake: Hi Sunflower Sunflower: Charmed Cupcake: Please don't talk like that sorry Sunflower: Mean your just like my sister *walks away* Bucket: *on his megaphone* ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE GO TO THE DOCK NOW *at the dock* Bucket: Welcome contestants to your first challenge this challenge will decide the team captains Sunflower: Ha just choose me now why don't you Bucket: Well first let me say what the challenge Bell: What is it? Bucket: It's a dodge ball tournament Kite: How's this going to work, we have 13 people Bucket: We'll find out later so let's get started 8-Ball: Who's going first Sunflower: The proper sentence would be "Whom is going first" 8-Ball: Whatever Bucket: Well lets spin this wheel to find out which 2 people go first * Wheel starts spinning * It stops and lands on Teardrop * Starts to spin again * It stops and lands on 8-Ball Teardrop: *stairs at 8-ball with a evil grin* ......... 8-Ball: Ugh no fair I got no limbs Sunflower: actu *gets interrupted by 8-Ball* 8-Ball: Who cares! Latte: Good luck guys *8-Ball stares at her with an evil stare* oh umm heh *Latte walks away* Bucket: In the dodge ball area now Bucket: Dodge ball!!!!!!! 8-Ball: Ugh how is this fair Teardrop: ... *grins evily*..... *grabs a doge ball* ..... *throws it at 8-Ball 8-Ball: Ahhhhhhhh *gets hit* Bucket: Alright Teardrop moves on 8-Ball: Ugh Bucket: Next is.... * Wheel starts to spin * It stops and lands on latte * Wheel starts to spin * It stops and lands on Bell Bucket: Latte vs. Bell Latte: WHAA!!!!! Bell: Good luck Latte Latte: Uah uuh uehg he Bell: Umm Latte Bucket: In the doge ball area now Bucket: Doge Ball!!!!!! Latte: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! *grabs a doge ball* Bell: Oh man I have no limbs either Sunflower: Acut *gets interupted* Bell: No one cares Latte: Ugh *throws ball at Bell and Bell gets hit* Bell: >:( Latte: :D Bucket: Latte moves on Bucket: Ok spinny wheel time *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops on Kite *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops on Saw Bucket: Ok Saw and Kite on the doge ball area Kite: Ok Saw: :( awww Bucket: Doge Ball!!!!!! Kite: Ok here i go Saw: Awwww :( *Kite grabs a ball *Saw grabs a ball Kite: Ahhhhhhh *throws ball but misses bigtime* Saw: *throws ball and hits* Kite: Ow Bucket: saw moves on Saw: :D Yay Bucket: next is well spining wheel time *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops and lands on Ruby *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops and lands on Cupcake Ruby: Oh um good luck Cupcake Cupcake: But umm ok good luck red thingy Ruby: D: OMG you dont know my name Cupcake: Oh sorry Ruby: Ugh its Ruby by the way Cupcake: Ok Bucket: Stop chit chating and get in the doge ball area Bucket: Doge Ball!!!!! Cupcake: good luck *grabs a ball and throws and hits Ruby* Ruby: NOOOOO!!!!!! Bucket: Cupcake moves on Bcuket: Ok next will be ugh the wheel *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops and lands on David *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops and lands on Nickel Bucket: David and Nickel Nickel: This should be easy David: Awww seriously Bucket: Into the Doge Ball area Bucket: Doge ball David: Awwww seriously? Nickel: *grabs a ball and throws a David and hits* David: *flips out* oskgnoild mvfhoslnbsfk eh Nickel: Ha easy Bucket: Wheel thing lets do this *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops and lands on Clover *Wheel starts spinning *Wheel stops and lands on Sunflower Bucket: Clover and Sunflower Sunflower: Oh this will be easy Clover: For me at least i have legs Sunflower: Well I never Bucket: Stop talking and get to hitting each other in the Doge Ball area now Bucket: Doge Ball!!!!!!!! Clover: *picks up a ball and throws and hits* Sunflower: Ugh Bucket: I ecspected that Bucket: Um Bomby sorry well theres no one to go against you so your auto of the challenge Bomby: What? Bucket: Round 2 challenge 1 is Teardrop vs. Latta Latte: *gulps* Teardrop: *smiles evily* ..... Bucket: In the Doge Ball area now Bucket: Doge Ball!!! Latte: Ahhhhh Teardrop: *Gets a ball and throws it at Latte and hits* Latte: Oh Teardrop: :D Bucket: teardrop moves on Bucket: Next Saw vs. Cupcake Cupcake: What Saw: :/ Bucket: In the Doge ball Area Bucket: Doge Ball Saw: *Grabs a ball and throws it at Cupcake and hit* Cupcake: :( Awwwww come on Bucket: Ok finally in round 2 is Nickel and Clover Clover: Good luck *smerks* Nickel: Like I need it BucketL Enouph chit chat now get in teh Doge Ball area Buckey: Doge Ball Nickel: Gulp Clover: *grabs a ball and throws but misses* Nickel: *Grabs a ball throws and misses* Clover: Ugh *Grabs a ball and throws and hits Bucket: Clover makes it Clover: :D Bucket: Now only you three get in the Doge Ball area first to get out will loose and the others 2 are team captines Bucket: Now Doge Ball Saw: Oh man Teardrop: ...... Clover: Saw me and you take down TD Teardrop: *Grabs a ball throws it at Clover and hits Bucket: Thats it Teardrop and Saw are the team captines of Battle Island Season 1 Saw: :D Teardrop: :( Bucket: Ok now I already have your teams here Bell: Wait what our are team names Bucket: Umm well.....ugh fine Saws Team will be The Fantastic Oranges Bucket: And Teardrops team will be The Radical Kiwis (Also Credit for the logo backround goes to AnthonyBFDI) Bell: Um ok Latte: Which team goes to elimination Bucket: Well hmm to make the teams even I'll make Saws team go but from now on the loosing team goes Saw: Awww Bucket: Till tommarow for the elimination now contestants go to sleep :/ (Thats the end of Day 2) 'Day 3' Clover: Hey what are you doing Cupcake: Ahhh don't scare me, and I'm just gettingm yself ready for the elimination Clover: Don't worry you won't get eliminated Cupcake: yea your probibly right Bucket: Shut up and get to the elimination area (At the elimination area) Bucket: Well who will be the first out 8-Ball: I don't know Bucket: Well lets find out Bell: Well do we vote Bucket: In front of you is a device with everyones fce on it click the face you want out now *everyone votes Bucket: Since I'm a a jerk I'm showing who voted who Saw: Whaaaa!!! Bomby: Whatttttt Bucket: Well you didnt get a lot of screantime ut your eliminated Bel: Aww I fell bad now Bucket: Ok time to sling shot you to the Box Of loosers aka B.O.L *Bucket sling shots Bomby to the B.O.L Bomby: AHHHH Bucket: Well good night contestants you'll need some sleep for tommarow (Thats the end of Day 3) Episode 2: Pop goes the Wheesle! 'Day 4' (coming soon) Category:Season 1 Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Camps